Our Meeting Place
by twistedtrees
Summary: Is this the right time for Hihara Kazuki's confession? Or would this just be a time for his friendship to Hino Kahoko be deeper?
1. Chapter 1

STRANDED

By frozerox

PLS. don't be harsh. XD this is my first attempt to write a short story. :P your comments & suggestions are really appreciated. TNX. :)

_"& it rained so hard, so hard that I couldn't hear anything except the voice of the thunder, & it seems to tell me that I should go away from you… Yes, I don't want to hear it anymore… I'm so pissed of the sound that it brings to my ears. I couldn't bring myself to control my mixing emotions inside. As I stand here beside you, under this waiting shed… I couldn't speak a word… It feels like I'm so wrong to be here & I kinda regret the fact that I excitedly went home & left Yunoki in the school, then, I just found myself walking home beside you… & here we are… stranded.."_

Hihara said to himself as he sighed & collects his words while the voice of the rain becomes louder.

Using all his guts, he said "Ano, Kaho-chan…" while staring at the red-haired girl, "…would you mind if I take you home after the rain stops..?"

There was a short pause as Kahoko looked at him face to face & she replied :

"Nani, Hihara-senpai?" said Kahoko w/ a blank face. "Gomen, I didn't hear what you've said because of the rain.."

_Jeez _said Hihara to himself_ I took all my effort & strengths to say those words then just because of this stupid rain?! WTH!_

"Hihara-senpai?" said Kahoko, now with confusion.

"Eh, nothing.." said the green-haired lad while scratching his head.

'Ah, sou ka." She answered.

_Oh no!! Those words I've carefully thought of! They just fade out like that?! DARN!! he told himself angrily._

"Ah, Kaho-chan…" Hihara blurted out of nowhere & again he finds the exact words to say.

"Uhm?" she replied.

Hihara looked at her, hearing his heart beating so fast, nervousness & anxiety enveloping him. &, he end up saying, "I have a joke…"

Smiling at the girl he love he said to himself : _Oi Hihara! What are you talking about?! This is your chance to show her how you feel! Do you want her to end up with the other participants in the concours? You should be able to confess to her! You Baka Hihara!!_

"Ahahaha!" Kahoko laughed, "You're really random Hihara-senpai! Then tell me your joke." She said making him feel that what he had said a few seconds ago was already a joke.

"Hai! So why did the banana go to the doctor?" asks Hihara with a big sweat drop on his head.

"Hmm.." Kahoko thinks while her index finger is on her chin. Thinking so hard, she finally give up, "Then why?" her eyes glowing with curiosity while waiting for the green-haired lad's answer.

"Because he wasn't peeling well." He said seriously.

Kahoko stared at him & after a few seconds they both laughed, not noticing that the rain had already stopped.

"Ahahaha." The red-haired girl said,

"I don't know why I laughed so much but I think it's your expression that made it funnier." She said before laughing so hard on the stupid joke.

"Sou ka, I'm so happy you've liked my joke." Hihara said cheerfully..

"Ah, Kaho-chan.." he tried to tell again those words…

Kahoko stopped giggling & looked at him as if waiting for a speech.

"Since the rain had already stopped, would you mind if I walk you home?" he said with a little bit of confidence.

_Wee, I've said it! Then next would be my confession.. IF … yea, IF_ he said to himself ith a colorful background & the word : 'Love-Love' encircling him.

He waits for her answer…

"Arigatou, Hihara-senpai for taking care of me." She said while smiling at him.

OMG! She's so damn beautiful!! he thought of while slightly blushing.

"It's nothing Kaho-chan, we're friends after all, right?"

_Jeez, that word : 'friend', how I wish I could put 'Boy' before it._

"Thank you again!" Kahoko smiled at him sweetly.

They both walk home, chatting about the next selection of the concours. The cold breeze enveloping them made Kahoko a little bit uneasy. It gives her several chills out of nowhere, she suddenly regret the fact that she didn't bring her scarf. There was a long pause of silence between them.

"The moon is so beautiful…" Hihara exclaimed. Kahoko looked at im for a moment, seeing his beautiful eyes staring at the moon which seems to glow into perfection.

"You are right.. It is really beautiful…" she replied, looking at the moon then to him.

"But…" he continued, "I've just realized that the moon you gaze with someone you love is the most beautiful…" saying those final words in a lower tone, he left the girl staring at him for a moment…

"Pardon, Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asks with a bit curiosity in her tone.

"Umm, it's nothing! Well, it's getting darker & colder. I should take you home as soon as possible." Smiling at her.

"Thanks again." She replied with an 'appreciation' in her tone.

The green-haired lad then put off the scarf in his neck & put it in hers, carefully holding her hair...

_I should be able to come up with my words, I should be able to confess to her.. I need to.. those thought are encircling his mind._

"Eh, Hihara-senpai? Wouldn't this be too much?" she asks him.

"Don't worry! I just don't want to see you having those chills again." He smiled.

"Arigatou.." she said while staring at the ground, holding the scarf that was put on her neck.

"Then, let's go!" Hihara exclaimed.

As they reached Hino Kahoko' house…

_OK! My chance! Confession… confession.. confession.. now._ Gathering his thoughts… he doesn't seem to notice that she bows her head to say her 'Thank you' to him…

"Nee, Its really nothing!! After all, it's my responsibility that we got stranded in the waiting shed." He said while scratching his head.

"Then, take care Hihara-senpai. See you tomorrow." She said smiling at him. She turned her back to him for she's going inside her house… Just in time, he blurted out :

"Kaho-chan.."

"Uhm?" she asks.

He can't find the strength to say those words : 'I love you'. Those words that are driving him crazy, & it feels like they're cursed… Though this is his only chance… He can't just let go _THIS_ moment…

"I.." he said, staring at the gate of her house.. If she could only unlock these words that easily..

"You?" she asks with her golden eyes staring at him.

"I… am grateful that I have met you.. the music that you make in your violin keeps my heart beating so fast… that… that it fels like your music is getting into my soul. Nevertheless, I am so happy to meet you.. & that day that we played together.. it's a is if …my trumpet & your violin intertwined together. Making me always feel that i.. am with.. YOU." He said, now staring at her golden eyes.

"So.. Kaho-chan, do your best in the next selection! I am so eager to hear the music that you'll play.. It transpires you… " he ended his should be 'I-Love-You' statement.

She looked at him while smiling, though she can't understand why.. Those words he have said pierced her heart deeply…

"Arigatou.. Hihara-senpai." She said.

"Demo.. you're the one who's making me happy all the time. Being jolly & cheerful… it gives me a positive feeling that I could always do my best.. You always lift me up.." she just know it is her turn to repay Hihara's true words.

The ambiance becomes silent & still…

"You should go inside now, o else you could catch up a cold. We wouldn't want you to be absent in the next selection.. or you wouldn't have enough time to practice if that happens.." Hihara exclaimed.

"Hai. Ja-ne Hihara-senpai." She replied.

The cold breeze is still there watching silently & blowing its wind to _him. _He placed his left hand on his forehead..

"I'm so stupid." He said to no one.

"Jeez. I end up saying something that anyone could say.." his bangs covering his eyes.. Disappointed to himself.

"But.. maybe they're the right words for _me_. Maybe this isn't the right time for _that ._I just want her only to play the violin for me… But I guess, I am so selfish if I ask her to do that.." he smirked to himself while walking home.. he noticed that the moon's brightness seems to reflect her eyes.

"Maybe this is all we'll ever be…

While he said those words, his eyes seems to be of a different person.. a once cheerful lad turned into loneliness. & it doesn't feel that it is HIM. She never noticed his different side. He regret the fact that he's the one hurting himself.. & it's so unusual w/ him for he couldn't escape from his real emotions… those real emotions that he always hides beneath his cheerful eyes & happy smiles. He just wanted to play the trumpet that moment.. just to get away with his real feelings.. & he knows he wanted to leave them behind.. But he couldn't.. he couldn't run away.. Maybe it is the time to face them..

…forever stranded."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset & Moon

Chapter : 2

By FroZeroX

Disclaimer : I do not own La Corda or any of its characters. This is only Fan Made. :)

--

_The Next Day,_

It's just a usual day : students rushing their way to their classrooms, some chatting to their friends, teachers going to the faculty, girl bodyguards chasing after Yunoki, participants of the concours practicing, & the very usual thing, a wall built bet. The regular & music students…

-Yes it's just a usual day BUT not for our cheerful lad, Hihara Kazuki.. well, maybe what happened yesterday is dominating his mind.. he can't concentrate well… he tried to but he can not… Everything seems to be okay for no one noticed or realized how he's been suffering from yesterday's heart breaking moment…

"Gah! Why is that?!" Hihara yelled while standing in the rooftop of the school. Beside him is his trumpet lying silently on the bench.

"I couldn't practice.. I can't concentrate." He whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he continued, trying to hide his real feelings from himself.

"Do I really give a damn towards what happened yesterday?" he stopped for a moment & tried playing his trumpet, but the music it made seems very bad & feels like he has no right to play it.

The entrance door to the rooftop suddenly opened & a red-haired girl with a violin case looked around, surprisingly, she saw a green-haired lad standing there, holding his trumpet. She then realized that it was Hihara's back facing her.

"Hihara-senpai!" she called out to him, there was cheerfulness in her tone.

Hihara turned to face her, hiding all his real emotions & faking it with a bubbly face.

"Kaho-chan! Are you here to practice? That's uhm, eh, great! Yea great.." he replied, though unwillingly, there was a little bit of sadness traced in his words.

He don't know if he really wants to see her today or anything but…

"Hihara-senpai? Are you alright? It feels like there's something unusual in…"

"I'm alright Kaho-chan! Daijobou!!" he said, cutting off her sentence. & then faking it with another smile.

"Are you sure..? Aren't you lying? I'll be sad if I found out that you don't trust me.. I want to help you in any way that I can.." she said while staring on the ground.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he said while scratching his head

"Don't worry , I promise.. uhm, if ever I have problems, im gonna tell them to you with no doubt…" he continued

_You are my problem.. don't you get me…? he said to himself. _

There was an awkward silence between them…

They both stared at the limitless sky, the sunset facing at them. Kahoko faced the sky while Hihara seems to find his words all over again..

"Hihara-senpai… The sunset seems to be more beautiful than the moon.." she said so suddenly.

"Eh? Why so suddenly..?" he said with confusion.

"But.." she continued "I also realized that.. without any regrets, the sunset always says goodbye.. just for the moon to take part of this sky…" the she looked at him

"Kaho-chan…" he can't find his words.

Still looking at him, she continued again, "Just like here, there will always be a time when someone will have to say goodbye.. but even though we may feel we're stranded, always remember that we should be open, for there must be a better person who'll take part in our heart & our lives… there's always a reason why it's happening.. but we shouldn't let go of our words that we think should be said, otherwise, we're also the one who'll suffer the consequences.. we don't want regrets, do we?" she finished her words.

She got quiet for a moment & spoke again,

"Hihara-senpai, I should get going, it's getting late, take care okay?" she said turning her back to him.

He knew, he still can't let go… he hurry up to get hold of her wrist.. & yes, he will never let go…

"Kaho-chan… Arigatou.."

"I-I…" he's finding those words again..

Kaho-chan looked at him..

He stared at her eyes & said : "I.. I love you.." he finally said those words he thought he would be keeping for eternity.. though he don't know if this is the right time or whatever.. he said it anyway.."

"I just know I need you.. Every time you.. come near, my heartbeat will always be fast.. So fast that I couldn't find the words that I should say or what should I do.. I even don't know.. if this is the right time to say to you how I feel. But it really hurts me inside.. it hurts me so much to pretend everyday…" he said, confusion between his words were driving him crazy… his face was in an uneasy look.. his eyes still looking at hers…

She couldn't speak a word. She even don't know what to say..

Looking at her.. he don't know if it's a yes or a no, or how would he be able to catch her in this moment when their friendship seems to be broken by him.. how would he continue??

"Gomen.." he said

"I am so sorry for saying too much.." he let go of her wrist & turned his back from her…

"You should go now.." he continued.

A rather serious Hihara Kazuki faced Kahoko a few sec. ago. She looked at him so deeply, & it feels loke she doesn't know what really happened. She can't move.. Is this the reality or just a dream??She takes a few steps towards him.. without any words.. she embraced him.

Hihara felt it.. he can't even let go of her embrace? How would she even let her go??

At last.. she spoke..

"Hihara-senpai.. sorry for putting you in many hurting experiences.. I am so sorry.. Am I realy that densed for not feeling how much you're taking care of me? Gomen nasai.. I always put you in so many unsafe pictures…" she said.

Hihara slowly hold her hands & turned to face her. He held her left cheek, tears were running down from her golden eyes.

"Kaho-chan.. it isn't.. You'll always be the reason for my true happiness inside.." he slid his hands on her red hair.. "You'll always be my happiness.." he finished his sentence.

Kahoko wiped her tears using her hands & smiled at him. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Arigatou. Hihara-senpai.." She feels so overwhelmed towards his words. They always pierced her heart.

Hihara held her left cheek again & drew his face closer to her. Kahoko put her hands on his chest. She blushed slightly.

_He doesn't know if he made the right decision. She knows he did. & he doesn't know if she'll love him back.. she knows she will…_

They stared at each other, Kahoko closed her eyes, now, her hands were on his nape. He drew much more closer & kissed her.. it was rather a passionate kiss, it was a kiss under the twilight sky, where the sunset & moon seemed to meet for eternity. Their lips were locked for a moment then they broke it.. His hands on his hips & hers on his shoulders, they both looked at each other then turned to look at the twilight sky…

"We have met…" Hihara said, looking at her.

"_Kazuki_-senpai…" she looked him back…

"I.. love you.." she continued.

The ambiance was comfortable. They wouldn't mind what would _they_ say if _they _found out. He just knew he found another reason to live.. besides his trumpet playing & of course, food.. _(lolx)_ She knew that.. this is when her heart truly & deeply responds to his.. Yes, they are right.. who would have said that the sunset & moon will never meet?

END. Pls. review. :)

TNX. I really appreciate those. Especially, _Elena Potato_. TNX! This is my first fan fic so pls help me to be more of a writer. :)


End file.
